gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Gennadiy Korepanov
|birth=October 13th, 1982 |death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=180CM |hair=Blonde |eyes=Grey |skin=White |hidec= |family=Matvey Korepanov Yuliya Korepanova Sasha Ryzhkov Vitaly Rzyhkov Arthur Korepanov |affiliation=Reutovskaya Gang |hideg= |businesses=Club Tiki, The Pig Pen |vehicles=}} Gennadiy Korepanov ' (Russian:Геннадий Корепанов) ' was a Russian businessman and a notorious leader of the Reutovskaya Gang - a Russian Mafiya based in Little Moscow, Los Santos. He was known to be the founder of the Reutovskaya Gang and to be the one of several persons who took part in fighting against African-American and Mexican gangs in the area of East Los Santos. However, he was found dead in May of 2011 in the Nevada Desert. Later it turned out to be a faked death as he was found killed in the Spasibar Massacre in early January of 2012 where police forced recognized him. He was known in the criminal underworld as Shakal, but also was called as Gena or Shackle by his closest associates. =Biography= Early Life Gennadiy Korepanov was born in the Russian city of Moscow in a small neighborhood named Reutov. His parents Matvey Korepanov and Yuliya Korepanova are believed to be usual citizens of Russia as they lived their lives. Korepanov himself from his childhood preferred to participate in several fighting sports like Boxing or Karate Do Kyokushinkai. Later Korepanov joined the Russian Army where he spent two years participating in several military operations in Chechnya. United States Gennadiy and his younger brother Arthur are suspected to arrive to the United States in March, 2008. Till his criminal career escalated, both Korepanov brothers have been working legal jobs. Some of them being as Delivery Drivers, Locksmith's but then they both have been said to work at Pig Pen as bouncers. From there both of the brothers have been suspected to start their criminal careers. Starting with house robberies, illegal alcohol dealing and other crimes. The Reutovskaya Gang As both Korepanov brothers started to work in Little Moscow, they gained several followers who were joining them on their activities. Not only they wanted to earn some money, but they were same-thinking as Shakal himself. Shakal was up for what several other Russian crime groups did trough out the States. They cleaned some neighborhoods out from Street Gangs like Mexican or African-American. They also were against drug dealing in Little Moscow. So several murders came across the are with drug dealers being killed, leaving the one's staying alive to leave the area on their own. Korepanov himself was known to make contacts fast with other criminals and crime groups around the city. Known people to be friends with were Alphonse Favuzza, he is suspected to be the first supporter of Korepanov's crime group. Favuzza hired himself Korepanov and his thugs to work in their club as bouncers, which was later known for several drunk people usually being beaten outside on Friday night right in front of the club by several Eastern-European males. Another person who Korepanov was in good relations was Gerald Pedrazzini, an associate of the Filipelli Crime Family who later disappeared. As well Korepanov made a very close friendship with an Italian Mobster named Alexander Laconi and later also with the future boss of the family - Anthony Caruso. As well as an Irish mobster Adam Devlin who in friends Korepanov gained by helping Devlin to throw a black male off the bridge for starting a fight in the Esmerald Isle. As well Shakal had connections with the Aryan Brotherhood leader Casper McManus who later got shot for his brothers made robbery against Korepanov. As the crime group gained a lot of power in the neighborhood, Korepanov gained more respect and also a lot power around the neighborhood, but also new enemies. Some of them being the 828 Uptown Kings, a black mob which operated in drug dealing. Arrests First time Korepanov was arrested together with Anton Kupchenko, Igor Borodin and Alexander Laconi. They were stopped by the police as their car was reported for belonging to persons who were earlier that day trying to a extort a bar owner. Korepanov was pointed out as the leader of this operation by the owner. However charges against his were later dropped. Korepanov was also arrested in April during a raid operation against the gang by the SPD. Together there were five people in total arrested. However, the officer after cuffing and putting Shakal inside his cruiser chose to drive trough Ganton. In Ganton an unknown person crashed into the cruiser leaving the officer unconscious. Korepanov then evaded the scene, as he got out an old man was near the car calling the police from his phone. Korepanov had apparently knocked the man out with one punch and by stealing his phone ran away. However, after two days Korepanov turned himself in at the SPD station and was kept in a jail cell for a month. After that he was released and was never seen again. Faked Death On an early Saturday morning of May Korepanov was found dead in Nevada Desert with a single shot in his chest. Rumors say that Korepanov had turned against several crime groups in the city, by testifying against them and linking the SPD to their figures and properties used in criminal activities. That was the information that the news stated on an early Sunday morning, but no-one actually knew at the time that Korepanov had faked his death and fled to Russia to lay low. Valentin Loskotov Soon enough after the so called death of Korepanov, a new figure appeared on the scene named Valentin Loskotov. Altough he never caught the authorities attention, rumors spread around the city of Loskotov to be the one and only Shakal himself. This was due to a shooting that occured in Pig Pen. A based up set up of Marko Demidenko and Korepanov killing Nikolai Sazonov in retaliation of Bardachenko's death. In the scene a Chechen male ran inside the building, simply to wander around. It all ended with the Chechen male running trough the streets of Little Moscow and being killed a block away from Pig Pen. A citizen applied as a witness in this scene, but later for some reason withdrew his report. A name popped up as Loskotov also in the later month of a extortion being done from a Yakuza Clan based in Los Santos. This was done by Korepanov and Molotov, due to a member of the clan owing Molotov the sum of around $75,000. Earlier the week, a car was burnt and an apartment broken into where the victim was living. On 26th of July, Valentin Loskotov shot himself to death on the Verona Pier. His body hasn't been yet found, which brings rumors around again of him faking his death another time to erase any trace to him. Real Death - Spasibar Massacre In an early January evening a sedan Audi S8 was spotted to arrive at the so known Spasibar. Three masked males exited the tinted vehicle and entered the bar, two of them holding pistols and one with a shotgun. What happened next was a very violent shootout with two crime groups being involved in it and apparently two random citizens being killed for trying to interrupt the event inside. As the police had arrived, they found a disguisting scene, the bar was literally ridden with TT, Makarov and Izh Shotgun bulletholes in the front area of the bar four men were laying on the ground, all covered in blood. Behind the bar was another male shot down and in the backroom two other males together with their shotguns. After checking every of the bodies, police found of the men to be alive - Viktor Karpov known also as Shilo. The other six bodies were Shakal, Smiley with his associate and another associate known as Dimon of Korepanov's crew and two other Russian males who weren't recognized as being linked to any of the both groups. A shock it was for the police detectives to reveal both Smiley and Shakal - two criminal masterminds found dead in the same room. Rumors quickly spread around that Shakal and Smiley both had gone on each other in a execution style shooting, by killing each other instantly. However, Karpov who survived the massacre was rarely seen around the area as the Reutovskaya Gang was known to disband after it's founders real death. =Rumors= Personality and skills Several statements about Shakal include that he was a professional killer and liked to carry murders out on his own, as well was behind the Club Tiki massacre in April of 2011. He is blamed on several murders around Little Moscow, varying from gang figures, to local citizens and even mob figures and police officers.